


Partners at Law

by FrivolousSuits



Series: The Scott-Specter Partnership [3]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Light One-Sided Marvey, The Fake Dating Continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: “So, I’m seeing a new guy.”“Yeah?” Harvey glances up at Scottie. “What’s he like?”“Brilliant,” she answers with a soft smile. “And extremely nice.”“That’s great,” he says before frowning. “To be clear, are we talking about your shrink or your boyfriend?”"How hypocritical to presume he’s not both.”





	Partners at Law

**Author's Note:**

> Scott-Specter was supposed to be a one-shot. What happened.

Harvey gives up on Zane Specter Litt, storming out in a blaze of glory. His first call is to Scottie, who planned for this day months ago. “I’ve got you all set up as senior partner in the Boston office, and it’s just incidental that you’ll be on loan to New York . . .”

“So we skirt the state clause in the non-compete,” he finishes, smirking. “You’re a goddamn genius.”

* * *

Rumors spread through the office, about how he only got the job by screwing a name partner, and since it’s near impossible to prove a negative he sets himself to the task of being the best damn closer in the city, all without her help. She’s content to let him alone in the office after giving him one stern lecture about she’s not going to tolerate any more unethical behavior– no fraud, no malpractice, and for god’s sake if he’s going to smoke pot, at least wait until after the scheduled drug test.

They still keep up the weekly dinners.

By now he can cook four different meals without supervision, and so she prepares dishes of her own. They dance around each other in his kitchen, chopping and stirring and frying in unison, handing each other ingredients just when they need them.

“So,” Scottie says, “I’m seeing a new guy.”

“Yeah?” Harvey glances up from his pan. “What’s he like?”

“Brilliant,” she answers with a soft smile. “And extremely nice.”

“That’s great,” he says, smiling back. Then he frowns. “To be clear, are we talking about your shrink or your boyfriend?”

She scoffs. “How hypocritical to presume he’s not both.”

“Touche.”

“His name is Arnav,” she says, relenting, “and he’s a hedge fund trader, but not one of the evil ones.”

“You think.”

“I think.”

“I can sue him out of the business if he hurts you.”

“Thank you for the chauvinism,” she snorts, “but I can sue him just fine if I need to.”

“Well, then, I can beat him up if you need it.”

“Harvey,” she chides, “I don’t wear these heels just to be tall.”

“You’re fine using stilettos–”

“For their original purpose, yes,” she finishes with a smirk.

They fall into a comfortable silence, marked only by the sizzling sound of oil.

“Hey.”

Scottie immediately turns to him, because there’s a note of timidness in his voice that doesn’t belong there. “Yeah?”

“About Arnav, does he . . . know that you spend one night a week alone with your male coworker?”

“He knows all about you, Harvey,” she replies easily. “I told him early on that the COO of Zane Litt would talk her way to his desk, accuse me of two-timing him and quite possibly bring invasive pictures of our ‘romantic’ dinners to prove it.”

“She’s not that intense–”

“She already did it,” Scottie informs him.

“What?” he exclaims.

“Yep, on Monday.”

“What the hell did he say?”

Scottie falls silent.

“Oh, no,” he starts to groan–

“No, he didn’t dump me or anything,” she says, hastening to reassure him. “He just . . . might have intimated that he also attends our dinners, and that he agrees you’re very romantic.”

Harvey stares at her and then cracks up. “How soon until I’m pretending to date all of New York, huh?”

“Hey, he says it was worth the look on her face,” Scottie teases. “Arnav’s not evil, just maybe the slightest bit sadistic.”

“We should not have sex more often, I’m learning so much about your kinks,” he quips in return, earning a grin.

“Want to see a picture of your fake boyfriend?”

“Sure. Let’s see if I have good taste.”

Scottie covers her pot, gets her phone from the living room and pulls up a photo.

When she hands the phone to Harvey, he shrugs. “Not bad.”

“Thank you for your approval.” She gives him a wry look.

“He’s good-looking,” he amends. “It’s just that your last serious guy was hotter.”

“Well, on the bright side, Arnav’s less of a narcissist.”

“Hey, if you look like me, what’s not to love?”

“The narcissism!”

“You know, if you’re going to be picky . . .” He hands the phone back with a haughty sniff.

She chuckles, but then her expression softens. “You know, you really don’t have to be worried about Arnav.”

“Yeah?”

“I made it very clear to him that our time’s done and gone.”

“We are better friends without the benefits,” Harvey observes.

“Also . . .” Scottie trails off, and Harvey looks at her curiously. “I may have told him that, even if we were to try and have sex, you would have a panic attack before I got naked.”

Harvey gives a long-suffering sigh. “How comforting.”

“Yeah,” she replies blithely, “he thought so.”

They move onto other topics, spitballing ideas for a new case; they’ve teamed up to break a particularly massive class-action. Yet even as they eat and discuss strategy, Scottie notes an odd reserve in Harvey’s demeanor.

“Hey,” she asks him when she’s about to leave, “are you . . . mad about Arnav?”

“No,” he immediately replies. “God, no.”

“You sure?”

He gives her a strangely wistful smile, and all at once she realizes he’s thinking about Mike. Yet all he says aloud is, “He’s a good catch, Scottie.”


End file.
